


You Weren't Supposed to Be My Boyfriend!

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Comedy, F/M, Gen, Idol x OC, platonic DaeJae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: "Please be my boyfriend for a week before deciding if you return my feelings!"Lee Joslyn passes her confession note around class for her crush, Yoo Youngjae. She should be happy when her request's accepted, right? Not when his friend got the note instead!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I had a silly, ridiculous idea for a cheesy high school comedy, this is the result. Enjoy! It's my first try at a Kpop fanfiction with an OC character, so I'll have fun developing her. I imagine Joslyn's character played by Park Boyoung.

“Ugh, no good, NO GOOD!”

Lee Joslyn, second year high schooler, crumpled up another piece of paper and tossed it behind her back into the overflowing waste bin behind her.

Blowing a couple strands from her face, she tapped the eraser end of the pencil against her pouted cheek. “How in the world do you write a confession without coming off _demanding?”_

All the other girls she's known were able to write cutesy little love confession letters, no problem. Well, that just wasn't _Joslyn._ Despite her tiny stature and adorable face, her attitude wouldn't exactly qualify as “cute”--not to most people, anyway.

“You know what, screw it. I'll be frank. Upfront! If he doesn't like it, well we're just not meant to be together.”

She flipped over her pencil and got to work, before momentarily freezing, followed by a loud groan. “Ohhh.... but I REALLY want Youngjae to accept!”

Her target of pining was one of her classmates, Yoo Youngjae. He was pretty, handsome, adorable all at once. He was full of energy, with a violent laughter, and his savagery could nearly be unmatched, earning him the title off _Sassy Jae._ His competitive nature was unbeatable, and his lip biting habit was irresistible!

Joslyn swooned thinking about him—the only boy whose ever gotten her to do that. She never really understood why there weren't any girls after him. Everyone seemed more interested in his best friend, Jung Daehyun, but often get turned down. It was hard for her to wrap her head around why everyone liked him so much—everyone finds him so sweet and charming, but not in Joslyn's eyes—to her, he was utterly annoying.

Crumpling another piece of paper, Joslyn sighed in near defeat. Confessing just wasn't enough for her. This was Yoo Youngjae, after all, a simple confession wouldn't cut it. She needed a plan to secure he doesn't pass her up, to at least give her a _chance._ That's all she wants, a mere chance.

That's when a light bulb lit up in head.

* * *

 

Homeroom.

The teacher had not arrived yet to take roll. This was her chance. Taking a deep breath, she folded the piece of paper and asked for it to be passed to a certain desk. This would be the moment of truth.

Last night, Joslyn decided she would take a bold action. A sure fire plan of action to secure that Youngjae doesn't brush her off!

_Hey,_

_I want to tell you that I like you._

_Please be my boyfriend for a week before deciding whether you return my feelings or not._

_Do you accept?_

_\- Josh_

She drummed her fingers on the desk, feeling anxious for an answer. First off, her hangul looked absolutely _atrocious._ Even though she's spoken Korean all her life with her family, she's never had a need to write it back in the States. Oh well, everyone knows she's the “foreign” kid, it'd only polite to give her leeway and understanding.

The door opened and the homeroom teacher entered. Oh great.... Joslyn bit her nails in frustration. But right before he announced roll, she felt the sharp end of a folded paper poke her back.

The note had been returned.

Ripping it from the student's hand, Joslyn wasted no time in unfolding it, nearly tearing it in the process. Her heart nearly stopped when she read the response.

_Sure, let's talk about it at lunch by the garden._

She felt like she was going to scream, squirming in her chair. Her hands were shaking, and her heart once again came to life, but with an increased pulse rate. Is this what it feels like to hyperventilate?

“Lee Jiwoo?”

“Oh, here!” she quickly raised her hand, releasing a sigh of relief. She's still not used to being referred to by her Korean name.

Joslyn gazed at the words written underneath her declaration and proposal, then pressed it against her chest. Lunch couldn't come fast enough!

* * *

 

If only lunch never came.

Joslyn stood there by the flowers in the school garden, wearing an expression somewhere between disappointment, shock, disbelief, and _regret._

Standing in front of her was not Yoo Youngjae, but instead, his BEST FRIEND.

He was smiling that ever charming smile that would send most girls fainting, but was making her feel absolutely sick to her stomach.

“I'm sorry, there's been a mistake.” she said, grimacing. 

And then she turned around and started walking away.

“Hey wait, Josh! JOSH!”

Daehyun ran in front of her to force her to stop. “Come on, you said a week! That was the deal.”

Releasing an exasperated sigh, she bit the corner of her mouth. “First of all, do NOT call me Josh. It is _Jiwoo_ to you. No--” she held up her index finger. “Lee, that's right, Miss Lee.”

“But I'm older than you.”

“We're in the same grade.”

“Yeah, but still. Shouldn't you be addressing me properly?”

“Awww, so I should speak in a soft, bubbly tone, and call you _Oppa~?”_ she put on her best cute voice, swinging back and forth with a forced grin and slow blink.

That little act got him all shy and he couldn't help but smile widely. “Aheh, well--”

Her face soured and she held up her fist, causing him to flinch. She glared daggers at him and continued to walk past him.

“Oh come on, just give me a week! Please? You said yourself, before deciding to return your feelings--”

Joslyn halted, then released a really loud groan, pressing her fists on each side of her own head.

“You're only as good as your word.”

“Dammit,” she grumbled, turning around. “I don't get it. There's plenty of other girls salivating over you, why don't you take your pick?”

“Because I don't like them.” he told her. “I much prefer someone like you. You remind me of Youngjae.”

“Then _date Youngjae.”_

“U-Uh but I don't--”

“Scratch that. _Don't_ date Youngjae. Hands off.”

Daehyun sighed. “So you like Youngjae?”

Joslyn nodded. “Uh-huh. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make a new note.”

“Hey, but I already signed it!”

“I see no signature.”

“But it has _yours.”_

Crap.

Daehyun crossed his arms proudly, wearing a sly little smirk that made her want to throw a desk in his face.

Seething, there really was no other way out of this without him nagging her about it, so she agreed. “Fine, one week. You can be my boyfriend starting tomorrow. But that's it!”

“Not if you change your mind~”

_'Ugh, he's so full of himself!'_

 


	2. Episode 1 - First Date

Tuseday, Day 1

Joslyn arrived to school to find Daehyun waiting for her by the school entrance. She simply rolled her eyes, “You didn't have to do that.”

“I want to be as reliable as possible to my girlfriend~” he told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. “Here.”

“What's this?”

“A chocolate bar.”

“I don't like chocolate.”

“Tch, just like Youngjae.” he grumbled, pulling it back. “Okay uh, here.”

He handed her a lollipop and she took it reluctantly. “Thanks.”

Smiling, he ruffled up her hair, only to feel the harsh sting of it being slapped away before walking in. Rubbing his own hand, he followed.

“Don't follow me.” she said.

“But we're in the same class.” he told her

“People may think we're together.”

“But we are together!”

Panicking, Joslyn turned around. “Shhh, not so loud!”

Daehyun stopped in his tracks. “Why?”

“Because you'll upset the other girls, that's why!”

“So?”

“Ugh...” Joslyn turned back around, increasing her pace, even though she knew she couldn't lose him.

Setting her bag aside, she pulled out her books and organized her desk. Daehyun stood beside her and gently patted her head. “Good luck on the test.”

“I don't need your luck.”

“Hey, even a genius student like you needs some luck now and then.”

She sighed, biting her lip. “Yeah, but it all depends where the luck is coming from. And with yours, I'd probably flunk.”

Daehyun took a step back, hurt by the sharp edge of her comment and went to take a seat.

“You look rejected.” Youngjae said, taking his seat on the desk to the left side of him.

“I am rejected.” he told him, sounding like all the joy in his life had been sucked away.

Youngjae laughed a bit, slapping the desk a couple times. _“You_ were rejected? By who?”

Daehyun's eyes stared blankly into the distance. “Joslyn.”

“Joslyn?” Youngjae turned his attention from his friend to her. “She was never interested in you to begin with.”

“Maybe.” Daehyun clenched his fist, banging it once on his desk in confidence. “That's why I have to be the best boyfriend she'll ever have!”

* * *

 

“Hey, Josh! Lee Joslyn!”

Youngjae had seen Joslyn walking down the hall after the test, promptly stopping to turn around once her ear caught the sound of his voice.

“Is it true you've agreed to date Daehyun?” he asked.

Joslyn inhaled a sharp breath, trying so hard not to explode right now. “Yes, it is. Unfortunately.”

“How did that happen?”

“It was my fault.” she said, seething. “I meant to confess to--”

She held her tongue, realizing that her object of affection was standing in front of her, and quickly modified what she was about to say. “--I meant to confess to someone else, but he somehow got hold of it and agreed to my terms. It was a _mistake.”_

“Oh,” Youngjae nodded slowly. “But a deal's a deal, right?”

She sighed. “Yes. A deal's a deal.”

“Joslyn!”

The loud calling of her name caused Joslyn to cringe as Daehyun made his way through the bustling crowd. “Man, that test was hard. I hope I can pass it.”

“It wasn't hard, you're just stupid.” Youngjae said.

“Hey, not all of us can jump a grade!”

Youngjae pointed his thumb at Joslyn. “She can.”

“That's right, she jumped a grade too!” Daehyun took her hand with both of his. “Please teach me better studying habits! We can make it a date?”

“Maybe some other time. I need to use the restroom before--”

The bell suddenly rang, alerting all the students to get back to their classes. Joslyn frowned, glaring at Daehyun before storming off.

Youngjae patted his back. “You really know how to put her in a mood.”

“I want to put her in a good one.”

* * *

 

After school ended, Joslyn gathered all her things, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and holding a couple notebooks against her chest.

As she made her way out, she could already see Daehyun casually leaned up against the gate, checking his watch. Once he caught a glimpse of her, he smiled brightly and waved.

Sighing was going to become quite the habit for her. “A deal's a deal,” she reminded herself.

“I thought maybe we could get something to eat.” he told her, walking by her side down the sidewalk. “It'll be my treat. You don't have to spend any money.”

 _'I do like the idea of free food. Might as well take advantage.'_ she thought. Nodding, she said, “Okay. Where to?”

“Wherever you like.”

“Hmm...” she placed her index finger at the tip of her lip. “Anywhere, you say?”

The undertone of her voice was starting to make Daehyun sweat. “I-If it's reasonably priced.”

“How about there?” she pointed to Subway Sandwiches.

“That's....”

She pouted. “What? You wanted cheap, there's cheap. Look, they even have a special. Only 5,000 won each on Tuseday.”

Daehyun kept staring blankly.

“Oh come on, I just want a sandwich!” she whined, stomping her foot.

“Right. Come on.”

He took her hand as they crossed the street. Completely unnecessary, but she'll humor him for now. After all, she _is_ his girlfriend.

After customizing their sandwiches the way they'd like, Joslyn began chowing down without a care in the world. She hadn't had a sandwich in forever, so this was bliss for her. Daehyun stared blankly, hardly having touched his.

“Hey, aren't you going to finish yours?” she said, mouth still full.

He slowly shook his head, expression remaining dead.

“Fine. I'll eat it then.”

Joslyn pulled the remainder of his sandwich from his hands (without any resistance), and set it aside for later, continuing munching on her own sandwich. She was starting to get creeped out by Daehyun's staring, however. “Hey, I'm really hungry, OK?”

“You're gonna get really bloated.”

“Off sandwiches? Nah, Subway is marketed for dieting where I'm from.”

“But you ate 3 already.”

“Like you should talk!” she told him, quickly eyeing him up and down. “I've seen you wolf down half a box of chicken by yourself, and that's not including dessert. I'm surprised YOU'RE not bloated.”

“I don't gain much weight for some reason.” he said with a shrug. “Youngjae keeps criticizing my thighs though.”

Joslyn snorted, almost choking on her food. She had to quickly swallow until she was full on laughing.

“So Josh,” Daehyun folded his hands, placing them on the table. “Isn't that like a boy's name back in America?”

She was slurping some soda when he asked that and she immediately slammed it down. “I told you not to call me that.”

“But you let other people--”

“ _Other people_ , yes. Not you.”

Daehyun frowned.

Joslyn sighed, feeling slightly guilty for ruining Daehyun's mood. “You pronounce the 'Jos' in my name kinda like Josh, not Joe's, so it's simply a shortening of my name that happens to be the same for the boy's name Joshua.”

“But doesn't it feel kinda weird?”

She shrugged. “Not really? I mean, my mother's name is Josephine, so everybody calls her Joey.”

“Oh.” he slowly nodded. “So why can't I call you Josh then?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Because I don't want you to.”

He puffed his cheeks slightly, looking off to the side and mumbling, “You let Youngjae call you Josh...”

Joslyn picked up her cup of soda and slurped up what was left. “Date's over, I'll see you tomorrow.”

“Hey, hey wait a minute! Joslyn!”

“Jiwoo.”

He grimaced. “Jiwoo, okay. It's still early, I thought we could do something fun?”

She crossed her arms, leaning against the wall. “Fun? Like what, karaoke?”

He snapped his fingers with a gleam in his eyes. “Karaoke! That's the perfect date place.”

She really didn't want to go, but Daehyun looked so happy she'd hate to keep tearing him to shreds, so she showed a little mercy. “Tomorrow.”

“Why not now?”

“Tomorrow or no. Take your pick.”

“Eheh...” he scratched the back of his head, then sighed in defeat. “Tomorrow sounds good.”

Once Joslyn left, Daehyun's face saddened. “I hope you'll like me someday.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, Youngjae not liking chocolate is for story purposes, this IS NOT based on any real life information xD


	3. Episode 2 - Second Date

Wednesday, Day 2

Joslyn was sitting with her family at the dinner table that early evening.

“How was school, sweetie?” her mother asked, scooping some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

She almost dropped her fork recalling all of Daehyun's romantic attempts he tried on her today. Opening the door for her, sharing his lunch, even _holding hands_ as they walked down the hallway. “It was.... interesting.”

That made her mother's eyes light up. “Oh? Interesting how?”

Joslyn sighed. “It's not that interesting, Eomma. Trust me.” she sprinkled some peas over her mashed potatoes and tried to steer the conversation elsewhere by talking to her dad. “Appa, you're home early. Did the shoot finish early today?”

He sighed. “Not intentionally. The second lead was a no show today.”

“That's too bad.”

“Too bad? It's a disaster! This is the second time he's done this. If this keeps up, not only does the crew have to cut him, we'll have to find someone to replace him! Not to mention re-shoot all the previous scenes with him in it...”

“Well, at least your other drama's still airing. I think it's only halfway through, right?”

Whilst the two were conversing, the landline started ringing. Joslyn's mother quickly went to answer it. “Hello?”

The two paused their conversation, focused her direction.

“Yes, she's here. Who are you?”

Her mother gasped, covering the mic end of the phone. “You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!”

Her father raised an eyebrow. “Boyfriend?”

“A-Ah no no no, it's just a misunderstanding!” she quickly said, jumping out of her seat and yanking the phone away. “H-Hello? Oh right, I did promise that, uh, just meet me there.”

She hung up the phone, grabbing her jacket and throwing it over. “I promised a friend to sing karaoke. I'll be back in a couple hours!”

“Wait, Joslyn!”

She slammed the door before she had to deal with her father's demands for answers, hastily running down the steps and ready to scold Daehyun the moment they make contact.

\-------------------------

Daehyun stood outside the karaoke building, eyeing his watch every few seconds. When his ear picked up on the rushing sounds of sneakers pounding the pavement, he turned and smiled.

“Joslyn!”

She glared. “Jiwoo.”

“R-Right, Jiwoo... glad you could make it.”

He gave Joslyn's back a couple pats while she bent over, trying to catch her breath.

“So...” she said, standing up straight. “How long--”

Joslyn squeaked, discovering Youngjae standing there. “I-I didn't know Youngjae was coming too.”

“Yeah, well, I ran out of money and this was the condition.” Daehyun said with a slight grumble.

Youngjae gave Daehyun a couple hardy slaps on the back. “Don't worry, I'm not going to ruin your romantic date. Just pretend I'm not here.”

“I can't.” he replied sourly.

Youngjae looked at Joslyn. “He'll get over it. Come on, let's rent a room.”

The three entered the building, reserving a room for 2 hours. Honestly, Joslyn was not expecting Youngjae to be tagging along her little “date” with Daehyun. She had no idea what to feel about that.

Oh wait, there's one thing she forgot to do...

“You almost got my dad hounding me for answers!” Joslyn yelled.

Daehyun winced a bit. “I couldn't lie. And I thought I was talking to your mom?”

“You interrupted us in the middle of dinner.” she said through her teeth. Her phone suddenly buzzed with notification and she let out a little whine. “Aww, see? Now he's going to text me every 5 minutes!”

“Are you not allowed to date?” he asked, genuinely curious as he took a seat inside the karaoke room.

“That's not it. But magically procuring a boyfriend all of a sudden without warning, well that just doesn't bode too well, does it?”

“You mean you didn't tell them about me?”

Daehyun genuinely seemed hurt.

Joslyn sighed, feeling guilty again. What was it about this guy that could do this to her?

“Look,” she plopped down on the sofa beside him. “A deal's a deal. I said one week, and we're going to see this through one week.”

Her phone buzzed again, this time the text sounding more demanding;

{ Why did you hide this from me? Are you ashamed of me?}

She could just hear the hurt tone in her father's voice. It was creepily similar to Daehyun's hurt expression just now.

{ Sorry Appa, I did not mean to hide anything. But it's not what you think. Can I explain when I come home? }

And _sent._

“Hey, is anyone going to sing or what?” said Youngjae, an impatient edge to his voice. “I'm not paying for us to sit around and talk.”

“You go first.” Joslyn told him.

He looked at the machine and shrugged. “Might as well since I'm here.”

Scrolling through the list of tracks, he selected Taeyang's _I Need a Girl,_ clearing his throat as he put the mic close to his lips. The room echoed with his surprisingly rich vocals, causing Joslyn to gently sway back and forth as she happily listened.

“Maybe I could meet them.”

Joslyn sharply turned her head when Daehyun uttered those words, confused by what he meant. He turned to look at her, “Your parents, I mean.”

“Wh-Why?”

“So they'll feel more comfortable.”

Biting her lip, before she could protest, her phone buzzed yet again.

{ Nevermind, how about I meet this guy instead? }

She froze.

“Should we meet tomorrow?” Daehyun suggested, looming over her phone.

“A little space!” Joslyn elbowed his side, causing Daehyun to retract. “Fine, you can meet my parents, but not tomorrow. The following, okay?”

Daehyun's lips parted into a wide grin, nodding.

All Joslyn could do was facepalm.

\-------------------------

“You owe me.” Youngjae said sternly, eyeing Daehyun.

“What, why?”

The two were walking home together after parting with Joslyn.

“We only used the room for an hour.” he told him. “Joslyn seemed in a rush to go home, and I was literally the only one making use of it.”

“I guess that's...” Daehyun scratched the back of his head, realizing what had just happened. “Does she really not like me that much?”

“Yes.”

Youngjae didn't even hesitate and Daehyun felt like a bullet had been shot through his heart.

“Next week.”

“For what?” Daehyun asked.

“To pay me back.”

Slapping him on the back, Youngjae made his way home, leaving Daehyun to stand there all alone. Did his best friend not care about his plight? Well, Youngjae was quite difficult to befriend, honestly. Didn't want anything to do with Daehyun, but with some effort, they've become nearly inseparable.

That is why he didn't lost hope with Joslyn.

\---------------------------------

Joslyn hoped when she entered through the door, she'd be unnoticed. But as she crept through the living room and tried to hastily make her way down the hall, her father called her name.

Flinching, she quickly turned to face him. “Ah, Appa! I'm home a little early.”

“So when do I meet him?”

Wincing, Joslyn reluctantly spat the answer. “Friday.”

He nodded, wearing an expression that approved of the idea. “Alright. Then it's settled. All is forgiven.”

Her dad ruffled up her hair and trotted down the hallway, wishing her a goodnight. All Joslyn could do was sigh as she dragged her legs to make way to her bedroom.

Falling on her back, she stared at the ceiling, thinking what a total mess this was. On top of it, she felt bad for leaving Youngjae so suddenly, too. Poor guy was the only one making use of the room whilst Daehyun had to be all chatty in the most uncomfortable sense of the word.

“Why me?” she moaned. “I ask for Yoo Youngjae, I get Jung Daehyun. It's not fair!”

She rolled over on her side, grabbing her pillow and holding it over her head to muffle her whining. “Is fate _really_ this cruel? It's going to end badly, you know that!”

Her words were spoken with a harsh, annoyed tone, as if “fate” was sentient enough to listen. She rolled on her back, blankly staring at the ceiling again as she tried to clear her mind.

“He's perfect. Youngjae. We get along so well. One date is all I ask, just one date.” she closed her eyes, as if making a wish. “Let me at least have this when this week is over....”

 


End file.
